Drago's Redemption
by ROHbot5150
Summary: DragoJade After dao lon wong freed the demons from the demon realm jade finds a bloody and beaten drago can they stop the demons and save eachother from destruction
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i don't own JCA or any of the characters so don't please don't sue

Drago's Redemption

Its been 5 years since Drago and shendue were sent back to the demon realm and things have settled down Jade became a section 13 agent and is now second in command of section 13, tohru has become a fully fledged chi wizard and is helping other apprentice's to become chi wizards, jackie continued to be with section 13 on part time, Uncle now retired from his shop and is helping mentoring other protege's, paco is a profesional wrestler in mexico in lucha libre and el toro is now a part time wrestler but still teaches paco with what he knows. No one has seen the enforcers since drago and shendue were sent back to the demon realm but have heard that they were making an honest living for once and strikemaster ice and his gang have just been released from the section 13 slammer and have not been heard from since.

Jade was in her office in section 13 having a cup of coffee enjoying her break but then her office phone rang which she answered.

"yeah" she said

"jade it's captain black we have report's saying that dao lon wong has escaped prison again"

"alright any idea on where he is"

"last reports say that he was last spotted at the junkyard where drago and his thugs used to hang out"

"do you think he chose to go there because he could bring the demons back from the demon realm"

"it could be but we have no way to confirm that, go down there with a few units to see if that is what he is up to"

Jade then finishes her coffee then runs gathers a few section 13 agents and gets a van and goes to the junkyard and after searching through the junkyard for about an hour she finally finds dao lon wong who looks like he is performing a ritual.

"alright wong hold it right there back to the joint for you" says jade

"I don't think so miss chan" says wong and starts firing magic at jade and the agents who all avoided the blasts

"I just finished the ritual which will open a portal to the demon realm which the eight demons sorcerer's can use to come back to earth and destroy all thats lives on earth"

He then shoots purple magic at the sky above him where an orange circle begins to grow and then all the demons stared jumping out of the portal one by one Shendue, Tchang Zu, Po Kong, Xiao Fung, Hsi Wu, Tso Lan, Dai Gui, Bai Tza all stood there.

"ahhh yes finally we are freed thank you dao lon wong for this and as we promised you get the talismans" said Shendue as he gave wong his talismans.

"ahhh jade chan how fitting that our dominance will start with your slaughter along with section 13" said Bai Tza

"hang on where's drago" asked jade

"my son has paid the price for his failure and betrayal" hissed shendue

Then on cue drago fell out of the portal in front of jade with blood all over his face with a glazed look in his eyes, he tried to get up but then collapsed.

"as you can see he payed one hell of a price" said Hsi Wu

"eight on one, thats certaintly a fair fight" yelled jade

"he got what he deserved" Said Hsi Wu

"enough talk let the destruction begin" Dai Gui

"yeah i'm hungry" said Po Kong

"you'e always hungry damn it fatty" said Hsi Wu

"enough lets go" said Tso Lan

"you're not going anywhere freaks" shouted the other section 13 agents who pulled out their guns and started shooting at the demons but to no avail Jade who was not stupid ran to the van to get away but Tso Lan used his powers to drag the van back into the air, jade then jumped out of the van and landed on an old car she then tried to run away but Hsi Wu grabbed her and flew up in the air but then he was shot down by drago with his fire power. He caught jade then started to run away with his dragon enhanced speed but shendue blasted drago in the back with his own fire power, drago tried to get back up but he collapsed again. Jackie then stopped by in a car.

"jade get in quick" he shouted

Jade went to run in but then ran back and dragged drago with her to the car.

"why do you have to bring him with us" he asked while driving off

"he saved my life i'm now returning the favour" she said while checking on drago who again had that glazed look in his eyes and it looked like he had no idea where he was.

"where are we going" asked jade

"back to section 13" replied jackie "what happened to him by the way"

"after betraying them all eight demons ganged up on him and beat him pretty bad"

"how's he doing"

"not to good by the looks of it he needs help"

"why he tried to destroy the earth once now you want to help him"

"he saved my life I think he can actually help us"

"alright" said jackie with a sigh

* * *

so how was it, was it good, did it suck i don't know thats why i'm asking you please read'n'review 


	2. Chapter 2

Drago's Redemption

Jade and Jackie made it to section 13 and managed to get Drago medical attention and explained to Captain Black what happened and that the eight demons are on the loose. Uncle, Tohru and several other apprentice's are preparing the speels needed to send them back to the demon realm.

Drago was out cold for about half an hour. He woke up to find Jade on a chair next to him.

"finally your awake I was so bored I nearly fell asleep" said Jade

"well you never had to stay and you never had to bring me here in fact it probably was a good idea not to with my history here"

"yeah but I owed you one after you saved me from Hsi Wu thanks by the way"

"no problem" said Drago as he tried to get up but pain quickly shot through his body and he collapsed on the floor.

"FUCK GOD DAMMIT THAT HURTS" shouted Drago as Jade helped him up.

"now why did you have to do that, there is a reason why you're in a bed and got bandages on your head and torso"

"gee thanks for the tip" said Drago sarcastically

"look Drago can you help us beat the demons when your healthy"

"why just so you can lock me up in here if we win"

"no I'll see if I can get them to let you free if you help us"

"maybe but thats not guranteed, i'm better off on my own and say if I do help you how can you trust me"

"we'll have to take that chance" said Jade as Captain Black entered the room

"so I see our patient is getting better"

"yeah well this patient is getting discharged" said Drago getting out of bed and making a small groan then holding his ribs and walked out the door.

"Drago wait" said Jade running after him

"look there's know way i'm helping you with this you're on your own" said Drago

"what are you going to now" asked Jade

"to get revenge on my own"

"but they'll kill you"

"I'll do my best to take down one or two"

"look you can't go out there to face them by yourself"

"I can damn sure try"

"darn it your so stubborn"

"and your not" said Drago

"fine i'll admit it but you can't face them by yourself"

"why do you care if they kill me or not"

"I believe there is good in everyone even you so please don't go" said Jade holding Drago's arm

"okay i'll stay for now" sighed Drago

"thanks come on you can help Uncle and tohru make a spell to send them back to the demon realm" said Jade as they walked to Uncle's room.

"AIHYAAAA i'm not having demon boy work anywhere near me" shouted Uncle

"come on Uncle he can help us send the demons back to the realm" pleaded Jade

"I don't care I'm not having him near me or my room" said Uncle crossing his arm's

"well that turned out well" said Drago sarcastically and started to walk off

"hey where are you going" asked Jade

"to find a way to deal with the demons myself" said Drago as he left section 13

* * *

So there ya have chap 2 of Drago's redemption i'm thinking of having a crossover from a game I know what one i'm doing tell me if you think it's a good idea in your reviews if you don't review i'll feel lonely  



	3. Chapter 3

Drago's Redemption

Drago was walking down the street's of San Francisco walking towards where people were running from with the demons causing chaos and destruction he then saw Hsi Wu flying in the air laughing at the people then he saw Drago looking at him. Drago then stared blasting at Hsi Wu with his fire power but Hsi Wu barely dodged them and flew in to try and grab Drago but Drago jumped out of the way, Hsi Wu then tried to use his claw's to cut Drago to pieces but Drago again dodged the attacks.

"well you're tough even when you're injured" said Hsi Wu with a smirk

"yeah what can I say" replied Drago

They were about to go at it again but Dai Gui suddenly came out of the ground and punched Drago right in the jaw which sent Drago flying back first into a brick wall, when Drago tried getting back to his feet Hsi Wu speared Drago through another brick wall.

As they continued to beat on Drago Jade, Jackie, Uncle and Tohru came around the corner and saw Hsi Wu and Dai Gui pounding on a beaten Drago they tried to run to his aid but then Shenu flew in and blocked their way to him.

"leave him alone" shouted Jade

"no he is getting what he deserves" said Shendu

"no one deserves that kind of a beating, well maybe you but leave Drago alone" yelled Jackie

"make us" said Hsi Wu"

"okay" said Jade as she fly kicked Hsi Wu in the head Dai Gui went to stop her but Uncle blew him away with his blowfish.

"who else wants a peice of Uncle" said Uncle

"me" said Bso Lan as he used his power's to send Uncle flying into Tohru

"this isn't going to well so let's get out of here" said Jackie as he ran away and pulled Uncle with him and shouted for Jade to follow them but Jade tried to help Drago to his feet to run with them but Hsi Wu recovered and flew after them, he grabbed Jade but Drago grabbed his tail and threw him in the air and grabbed Jade and used every ounce of strength he had left to run away and follow Jackie as they made it to Uncle's antique shop. After they made it to Uncle's shop Drago collapsed so Jade took him to her room and layed him on her bed and grabbed a chair and sat next to him.

"thanks for saving me again" said Jade

"no problem" said Drago as he coughed

Jade then kissed Drago on the cheek then something inside her clicked she then kissed Drago on the lips, Drago was suprised by this he didn't know what to say or do so he just kissed her back.

"is that your way of thanking me" asked Drago

"you bet" said Jade with a smile

"then I think i'll save you more often" said Drago as Jade laughed and she kissed him again

"now I know you're injured but i'm tired and it's late and this is still my bed so i'm jumping in with you" said Jade as she got under the cover with Drago

"fine with me" said Drago as Jade gently rested her head on Drago's chest and she started thinking of how and when she started falling in love with Drago, she knew Jackie and Uncle would never approve of this but she didn't care she continued to be in deep thought as she slowly fell to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Drago's Redemption

When Jade woke up she saw that she was still laying on Drago's chest she smiled and looked at his face who was sleeping peacefully "wow he look's really cute when he sleep's" thought Jade, she looked at her clock which said 9:45 so she got up, she wasn't looking forward to telling Jackie about her and Drago but she know's that she has to do it.

"hey Drago wake up" said Jade as she shook Drago gently, Drago eventually woke up.

"hi there beautiful" said Drago with a smile "do I have to get up now"

"yes you do I think it's time we tell Jackie about us"

"alright but I gurantee he won't take it well" said Drago

"how are you feeling" asked Jade with concern

"a lot better then yesterday" said Drago

"okay let's go" said Jade as they made their way down stair's

They saw Jackie and Tohru eating breakfast and Uncle looking at old book's to find a way to stop the demons.

"erm Jackie can me and Drago talk to you in private" said Jade

"yeah sure" said Jackie as they made their way to another room

"you see the thing is..." before Jade could tell Jackie Shendu blasted through the wall's of the shop.

"hello there son" said Shendu

"oh god" said Drago as Shendu started blasting everything in the shop.

"AIYAAAA THAT'S EXPENSIVE ANTIQUE'S GETTING BLOWN UP JACKIIIEEEE" shouted Uncle

"right" said Jackie as he tried to attack Shendu but Shendu just blasted which Jackie would run away from.

"BAD DAY, BAD DAY, BAD DAY" shouted Jackie as he ran outside to dodge Shendu's fire blast's and Drago ran out after them.

"hey old man if you want a fight then fight me" shouted Drago at his father. Shendu turned around to see Drago fly kick him in the head but he didn't go down he tried to stamp on Drago but he dodged, Jackie jumped on Shendu's head but Shendu just threw him off.

"you can't beat me son even with the help of the Chan's you can't beat me because I taught you everything you know " said Shendu with a smirk.

"not everything pops" said Drago as he started chanting and electric current started surrounding him then he jumped up in the air then blasted Shendu with electricity knocking him over and Shendu was slow getting back up.

"wha...what was that" said Shendu getting back up in shock.

"that is called inazuma old man" said Drago

"where the fuck did you learn that" said Shendu

"I travelled around a bit and came across different sorcerer's and chi wizard's that taught me different thing's like this" said Drago as he started chanting again Drago shot a lump of earth at Shendu and Shendu was stuck in earth around him and couldn't move.

Drago was about to finish Shendu off but he looked to his left and saw Jackie and Jade fighting Hsi Wu and Tso Lan and not fairing to well so he ran off to help them but he was too late Tso Lan used his power's to send Jackie and Drago flying and Hsi Wu grabbed Jade and flew off in the air and kidnapping her, Drago tried running after her but Shendu recovered and used his fire power for a cheapshot on Drago and he flew off as well leaving Jackie and Drago on the street.

"shit I got to go after her" said Drago as he attempted to run off after them but Jackie pulled him back.

"why do you care if Jade is safe or not" said Jackie

"because I love her we was going to tell you before dad broke in so now i'm going after them" said Drago he tried running after them again but was pulled back by Jackie again.

"i'm coming with you I may not like the idea of you and Jade being together but if she really loves you I can't control her feeling's but I want her safe so we have to get along for now" said Jackie as he extended his hand expecting a handshake and Drago returned the handshake.

"well what are we waiting for let's go" said Drago

"okay let's get Uncle and Tohru then we'll get going by the way who taught you how those spell's"

"I learned some from a ninja named Ryu Hayabusa who taught how to use the inazuma and other magic and I learned to use other magic at a school in the Jade Empire ever heard of it"

"no"

"well it's an old Empire in acient China, my mother who was the Water Dragon had a duty of sending ghost's to the underworld for their rest, sent me to a school where I learned different fighting styles as well as magic styles and I also learned a few techniques from warriors called Scorpion, Sub-zero and sorcerer's called Shang Tsung and Quan Chi when I was in a realm called outworld not too long a ago serving Shao Kahn"

"well you had quite an eduaction by the sound's of thing's" said Jackie

"yeah come on I just want to find Jade i'll tell my life's story when we save her" said Drago as he and Jackie ran to get Uncle and Tohru and set off to find Jade.

* * *

Sorry about so many crossover's I had a few ideas and could not decide which one to actualy use please read'n'review 


	5. Chapter 5

Drago's Redemption

Drago, Jackie, Uncle, Tohru and Captain Black are driving to the demon's lair in Captain Black's van their lair was in an old warehouse by the docks. When they were outside the warehouse Drago jumped out but none of the demons were outside it.

"it looks as if nothing happened here" said Black

"oh their here Shendue said they would make this their hideout for whatever reason before they beat me up" said Drago

"so what do we do then" said Tohru

"me and Drago will sneak in to find Jade while you and Uncle keep working on that spell to send them back, Captain Black what are you going to do?" said Jackie

"call for reinforcements"

"MAGIC MUST DEFEAT MAGIC" shouted Uncle as he hit Black with his two fingers

"ow" said Black

Drago and Jackie walked up a near-by scaffolding and jumped to the top of the warehouse trying to make as little noise as possible they saw an open window which they climbed in, they stayed in the dark and saw Po Kong snoozing they then see Hsi Wu fly in through another open window.

"hey wake up fatty" shouted Hsi Wu which woke up Po Kong

"why do you have to keep calling me that" said Po Kong

"isn't it obvious, anyway watch the Chan girl while the rest of us are out destroying everything and try to stay awake will you"

"fine" said Po Kong as Hsi Wu left and she immediatly fell back to sleep leaving it easy to sneak around and find Jade. They found her hanging by a rope at the top of the warehouse Drago jumps up and cuts the rope and brings her to Jackie and unties her.

"oh Drago i'm so happy to see you" said Jade as she hugged Drago with Jackie watching

"ahem"

"oh yeah me and Drago were going to tell you before they kidnapped me" said Jade

Before Jackie could reply Shendu busted throught the wall of the warehouse.

"do you ever use the door" said Drago

"Po Kong, Hsi Wu told you to stay awake"

"oh yeah sorry" said Po Kong now just waking up

"well son you were lucky last time but now i've got a little help" said Shendu as Daolon Wong came in the warehouse

"yes son of Shendu lts see how you do against a master dark chi wizard" said Daolon Wong as he started firing fireballs at Drago but he dodged them all and fired a few of his own but Daolon Wong barely blocked them with his staff. After dueling with magic for about ten minutes Daolon Wong realised he could not keep up with a fast paced battle with the younger Drago even with the talismans he could not keep up with Drago so he tried a different tactic.

"lets see how much you value the Chan girl" as Daolon Wong started chanting and summoned a ball of white energy and fired at Jade but Drago pushed her out of the way and got hit by it Drago and Jade then disappeared.

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE WHERE ARE THEY" shouted Jackie

"Drago has been sent to a place where he doesn't want to be the most but because he touched the girl when he was hit she has probably been sent their with him" said Daolon Wong with a big smile on his face

"but where have they been sent to specifically" said Jackie

"I may know the answer to that question" said Shendu

* * *

ooooohhhh cliffhanger thank's for the reviews and sorry for so many crossovers i've finally decided which one i'll use i'll update as soon as possible  



	6. Chapter 6

Drago's Redemption

"and where is that Shendu" shouted Jackie trieing to find his neice

"if i'm not mistaken he has been taken to the Jade Empire" said Shendu

"hang on Drago told me something about that, but why would he not want to go there" said Jackie

"that is where his mother and his sister lives. Long ago when he was a young dragon growing up his mother used to shepherd the dead and send them to their final rest but her temple was overun and she was killed I should know because I helped overun it with the emperor of the Jade Empire, Drago does not know that I helped kill his mother and I do not intend for him to find out but what was worst for him is that when he went to revive her he found her body cut completly open and water pouring out of it which was feeding the rest of the empire can you imagine what it must of felt like when he found his mother, a legendary figure cut open and treated like a trophy and he was only 10 at the time"

"wow that must have been hard but still I must go there and find Jade, Dalon Wong send me there as well" said Jackie

"no Chan i'd rather destroy you right now" said Wong as he Prepared to use the dragon talisman but Shendu blasted Wong

"I don't think so Wong" said Shendu as he absorbed the talisman powers

"what do you think you're doing" said Wong

"I don't want Chan going to the Jade Empire and bringing his neice back because that means he has to bring Drago back and I don't want thatand i'm taking back whats rightfully mine" said Shendu

Wong growled "very well GUNG, RUNG, CHOI, ZHEN" and then Strikemaster Ice and his gang and Hakfoo appeared in samaurai form's

"what now yo" said Ice

"destroy Shendu"

As Hakfoo, Ice, Fist and Cobra jumped all of a sudden they were changed back to their human forms and then Uncle and Tohru appeared and then both started chanting and blasted Wong and then he was stuck in a blue and white ball of energy and then blasted Shendu which knocked him down.

"HATCHA Daolon Wong you will help us find Jade"

"or else what" growled Wong

"you want revenge on Shendu yes then YOU WILL HELP US" shouted Uncle

"fine" said Wong as he told Uncle the spell for going to the Jade Empire Uncle then started using the spell and a portal opened which Jackie jumped in followed by Uncle and Tohru.

"wait what about me" said Wong

"what about you" said Ice and his gang as they jumped in as well

"why are you three going in" said Wong

"if there's any power items we could use then we will use them to take over the world" said Ice

"I will not be defeated by my own son" said Shendu as he jumped in leaving Wong stuck in his energy ball and Po Kong fast asleep.

* * *

Jade woke up in a forest and looked to her left and found Drago out cold next to her. 

"Drago wake up" as she rested his head on her lap and gently shook him as he slowly opened his eye's

"aw man please don't be a target very often" said Drago as Jade chuckled

"i'll try not to" said Jade as she smiled and kissed Drago on the lips "thank's for saving me yet again"

"I think i'll make my demands for rewards for saving you higher" said Drago as Jade laughed again

"do you have any idea where we are" asked Jade as Drago sat up

"this place seems familiar some how, like i've been here before" said Drago after he said that three fox spirits jumped in front of them and surounded them

"yep i've been here before" said Drago

"Drago our mistress wishes to speak with you" said one of the fox spirits

"Drago what's all this about" asked Jade

"don't worry just go along with it" said Drago as they walked in the forest

"Drago who are these fox things" asked Jade

"they are called fox spirits their leader is called the Forest Shadow who guards this forest"

As they made it to the Forest Shadow's temple and entered her heaven realm and they were brought before the Forest Shadow herself.

"Drago after all these years I thought no one in the empire would ever see you again" said the Forest Shadow

"yeah I never intended to come back here but here I am with no idea on how to get back to where I was" said Drago as Jade looked on listening to their conversation with intrest

"indeed I take it you haven't been to visit your mother yet have you"

Drago then hung his head down after hearing the mention of her mother.

"I take it as a no then you should she desperatley wishes to speak with you and your sister misses you a lot why don't you go and see them"

Drago didn't have anything to say he was still upset about his past and finding that his mother was kept as a trophy while her blood feeding the rest of the empire.

"listen Drago i'm not going to force you but it would mean a lot to your mother and sister if you go to Dirge and speak with them" said the Forest Shadow

"okay but how do I get there it's miles away and I don't have a flyer" said Drago

"my powers can't teleprt you that far so i'm afraid you'll have to walk plus you stop by the imperial city on the way there"

"okay i'll go as soon as I can" said Drago with a sigh

Drago and Jade set off for the imperial city they would stop there and get supplies and ake off for Dirge but Jade was curious to find out more about Drago and his past.

"Drago can I ask you something"

"sure"

"well can you tell me what all that was about"

"you mean why we are on this journey" said Drago

"well yeah"

"okay well we are off to find my mother

"you have a mother" 

"of course I do"

"sorry i've never heard of her is she a dragon like you and Shendu" asked Jade

"yeah she is called the Water Dragon her job is to shepherd the dead and guide them to their final rest but when I was very young she was killed by the emperor when me and my sister was taken away from Dirge to escape I was only a few months old when I was taken away" said Drago with sadness

"i'm sorry" said Jade putting an arm over his shoulder

"it's okay it's just when I was out to help revive her I found her body in the emperors palace cut open with her blood feeding the rest of the empire while used as some sort of sick trophy it was the worst, most horrific thing i've ever seen in my life" said Drago as a tear dropped from his face

"it's okay don't cry" said Jade as she embraced him in a tight hug. She really loved Drago after he saved her so many times and his badass attitude and is willing to go through anything with him and is really intrested to meet his mother and sister she contiued to be in deep thought as they continued for the imperial city.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I just want to say thanks for all the reviews and if you want to know this i'm thinking of having a sequel to this story.

Drago's Redemption

Drago and Jade continued to make their way through the forest and decided to make camp for the night Jade was shivering from the cold uncontrollably so Drago put Jade on his lap wrapped his arms around her and made little flames come out of his mouth but not enough to burn her to a crisp. Jade then felt a lot warmer and snuggled up to Drago who snuggled back and started kissing her shoulder making his way to her neck which she loved.

"Drago how long is it till we get to Dirge" asked Jade

"we should get to the Imperial city by tomorrow afternoon and then Dirge two days after we leave the city" replied Drago

Jade felt so much more comfortable with Drago she was very tired so she eventually fell to sleep so Drago let her sleep on him and he eventually fell to sleep himself.

* * *

Meanwhile Jackie, Tohru and Uncle were in the Imperial city hoping to find Jade but wth no luck they tried the market, the tavern, the arena but still couldn't find her. 

"well maybe she isn't in the city maybe in another town or something" suggested Tohru

"Uncle can't you make a locater spell or something" asked Jackie

"HATCHA I'M LOOKING FOR JADE DO YOU THINK I HAVE TIME TO MAKE A LOCATER SPELL" said Uncle as he hit Jackie with his two fingers

"ow" said Jackie

"I will start making one now but it won't be ready until tomorrow" said Uncle

"okay we'll find a hotel to stay for the night, I just hope Drago looks after Jade" said Jackie

* * *

The morning came with brilliant sunshine over the forest which woke up Jade who found herself on top of Drago again and smiled she liked sleeping with Drago he always makes her feel so warm and she hugged him tighter which woke him up. 

"alright there" asked Drago

"yeah" said Jade as she kissed him and she didn't want to let go when she finally broke off they started making their way to the imperial citysharing jokes and making eachother laugh when they finally made it to the Imperial city where they had to go past a few guards saying what they were going to do in the Imperial city. They first got something to eat at the market place then stocked up on supplies and decided to stay there for the rest of the day.

"so Jade we've done pretty much everything there is to do here except go to the arena do you want to go there?" asked Drago

"yeah okay" said Jade

They went to the arena and Drago bought them a few drinks at the tavern and got a table by a window to see the arena so they could watch the fight. They were enjoying themselves until a man in blue robes and a funny shaped hat noticed Drago and walked over to him.

"Drago is that you have you returned to the arena to become a fighter again" said the man

"no I haven't Qui i'm just here to enjoy a drink with my girlfriend then i'm leaving the city tomorrow"

"what is he talking about Drago" asked Jade

"okay I never told you I was a two time former champion here at the arena" said Drago

"he was the best I might add despite his young age at the time please Drago have a few more matches i'll pay you well, these new fighters egos are getting bigger then themselves I would love to see you take them down a peg" pleaded Qui

"well...I don't know..."

"please Drago i'd love to see you fight" said Jade putting on the puppy dog face

"darn it I can never say no to that puppy dog face of yours" said Drago admitting defeat "this had better be worth it Qui"

"oh yes i'll make sure of that your first fight back will be against hapless Han to start you off easy" said Qui

"but i'll bulldoze through him with ease I want to start with someone harder like iron solider hes probably still running his mouth since i've left" said Drago

"I don't want you to start off against someone hard so to get rid of the ring rust i'm putting you against Han"

"alright i'll face him" sighed Drago


	8. Chapter 8

Drago's Redemption

Drago was in the arena ready for his first match back in the arena he looked to his left where he saw Jade blow him a kiss and he smiled and winked at her as his opponent hapless Han entered the arena who looked like he had a ton of beatings over the years (which he did) with loads of bruises all over his face and he got into a stance to fight as did Drago and Han tried to get a flurry of kicks in but he was too slow and Drago caught his feet and suplexed Han making him land on his head and he was slow getting up but when he did he got another big suplex which sent him flying to the other end of the arena when Han eventually got up he got a big kick in the head which knocked him back down and he was knocked out and Drago was declared the winner in twenty three seconds. When he made it back up to the lobby he was greeted by a hug from Jade.

"wow that was great" said Jade

"i've beaten him before he's not that good but he keeps coming back for more for some reason" said Drago

Qui then went up to them.

"wow twenty three seconds that was super quick even against Han, but anyway I think you're ready for the silver division i'm letting you skip a few divisions because your a returning former champion" said Qui but as he said that a man who looked like he was in his mid twenties went up to them and started mouthing off.

"hey how come he gets to skip two divisions when I had to go through all the ranks" said the man who was really pissed

"look sagasious Sui, Drago has been here before and he's a former two time champion and he's the youngest champion in the history of the arena so i'm letting him go back up to the silver division" said Qui

"come on Qui you know I can beat this chump any day of the week" replied Sui

"okay then prove it dickhead" Drago butted in

"okay enough you two will settle this in the arena right now" said Qui

"okay fine with me then we'll see who should be in the bronze division and who should be in the gold division" said Sui as he walked off

"who was that Qui" asked Drago

"that was sagasious Sui he just recently came up to the gold division and he's one of the young stars whos ego's are getting out of hand you are facing him next" replied Qui

"good luck baby" said Jade as she kissed Drago

"yeah i'll see you in a minute" said Drago as he made his way to the arena

As Drago and Sui both entered the arena and the announcer was done with the introductions Sui immediatly went after Drago and caught him with a cheapshot and started kicking and punching away at Drago who was caught by suprise but managed to come back with a big uppercut which knocked Sui down and when he got up Drago ran at him and gave Sui a massive spear which made Sui land hard on the back of his head. Drago then pulled Sui back to his feet and then gave him a big spin kick which knocked him and he was sent flying back first into the arena wall and when Sui groggily got back up he was kicked in the head again which sent him back down and out which then it was declared that Drago was the winner as the crowd went wild for him chanting his name DRAGO DRAGO DRAGO.

As Drago was making his way back to the tavern to meet Jade he bumped into Iron Soilder.

"well well well if it isn't the youngest champion in history" said Soilder with a grin on his face

"hello there now where do I remember you, you look familiar like someone who've i,ve faced and beaten before oh yeah you're steel girder the biggest bitch in the arena" said Drago as Iron Soilders grin quickly dissappeared

"watch it you little shit I can't wait till I face you and get my payback and then we will see who the biggest bitch is" said Soilder as he walked off and Jade approached Drago.

"what was that all about" asked Jade

"some old rival getting mouthy don't worry about it" replied Drago

"well you won again were you this good when you last came here..." asked Jade

"are you kidding me he is miles better then last time he completely dominated Sui which has never happened before and no one ever beat him that quick either wow he has become a lot better" butted in Qui

"er thanks Qui" said Drago

"no problem i've decided to promote you to the gold division so go and get some rest because tomorrow i'm making a match between you and Iron Soilder" said Qui


	9. Chapter 9

Drago's Redemption

Drago went into the tavern to find Qui to see when his match is he found him by a window watching the fighters in the arena fighting (well duh)

"hey Qui when am I up" asked Drago

"well Drago there has been a change of plan you see, the Sung brothers came up to me earlier and challenged you to a match but Iron Soilder really wants this match so i've decided to make this into a four man a team fight with the Sung brothers and Iron Soilder against you and three other partners that I have lined up for you" said Qui

"okay who are they" asked Drago

"well you're about to find out because your match is up next" said Qui

"aw great" said Drago sarcatically as he made his way to the arena

The Sung brothers and Iron Soilder were all ready in the arena as Drago entered the arena and he waited for his partners and they turned out to be none other then Strikemaster Ice, DJ Fist and MC Cobra.

"what the hell are you three doing here" asked Drago

"yo Drago dawg we should be asking you the same question" said Ice

"never mind lets get through with this" said Drago

When the battle started Drago fought with Soilder and Ice, Fist and Cobra fought with the Sung brothers. Drago started out with dodging Iron Soilders claws (in case you don't know Soilder has claws like Wolverine from X-men) Soilder kept trying to rip Drago apart with his claws but Drago dodged them all until Soilder made a mistake when he slipped over trying to follow through with a strike on Drago and Drago capitalized with kicks to the gut and chest and eventually suplexed Soilder into Sung Bu which knocked him over and Fist who was fighting Sung Bu gave him a massive kick in the head which knocked him out, Ice and Cobra was against the last two Sung brothers one gave Cobra lightening quick blows to the gut and the other sending fireballs at Ice who dodged them all except the last which caught him in the chest which knocked him down when the Sung brother turned around he got blasted by Drago with a fireball of his own and the final Sung brother was defeated when Fist mangaed to catch him and lift him in the air then Cobra jumped and gave him a big neckbreaker and all four men were defeated and Drago and Ice and his gang was victorious.

When Drago was making his way to the tavern he met up with Jade who greeted him with a kiss.

"what were Ice and co doing here" asked Jade

"I have no idea but i'm about to find out" said Drago as he went off to find them but Qui told him that they had to leave for something.

"well anyhow i've got to go Qui i've got buisness to take care of" said Drago

"yeah but please come back one day because things aren't going as well as they did when you were last here" said Qui

"i'll think about it" said Drago as he and Jade stocked up on supplies and left for Dirge.


	10. Chapter 10

Drago's Redemption

Drago and Jade were walking to Dirge still making eachother laugh and make out on little breaks when they were tired. When they made it at the bottom of the mountain Jade was freezing so Drago continued to make flames to keep her warm as they made their way up the mountain. When they stopped for the night and the wind was blowing they found a little alcove to sleep in and again Jade was freezing cold so Drago was making even more flames to keep her warm and holding her tight which made Jade smile so she gave him a kiss which then led to Jade laying on top of Drago making out with him as they continued for most of the night.

When Jade woke up she smiled again when she found that she was laying on Dragos chest and snuck in a kiss but then he woke up.

"hey there" said Drago wiping his eyes as Jade gave him another kiss

Jade and Drago decided to get up early and continued in making their way up the mountain. Jade noticed Drago was looking a bit nervous and decided to ask him about it.

"hey are you okay there you seem a bit edgy" said Jade

"yeah i'm just nervous about meeting my mother and sister again its been a long time and that I remember so little about them apart from when I found my mother cut open" said Drago

"don't worry i'm sure it will all work out and i'll be there for you" said Jade as she took Dragos hand and smiled and he smiled back

"yeah you're right" said Drago as he kissed her on the cheek and she giggled

When they finally got to the top of the mountain they were both really tired and was finally at the gate of Dirge they just stood there not knowing what to do but then the gates opened they thought about just walking in but then a man walked out and was walking towards them.

"Drago it is indeed great to see you again the last time I saw you you were a baby" said the man

"erm sorry for making you look foolish but I don't remember you" said Drago

"well thats not suprising you were only young, my name is Abbot Song I used to look after you and your sister when your mother couldn't then that tragic day when the Emperor overun the temple and killed your mother oh sorry for bringing that up" said Abbot

"no its fine really so how is my mother and sister" said Drago

"they are doing well if you would like to see them"

"yeah I would like that" said Drago

"well I have things to do your mother is in the temple which you just carry on going forward then go up the long set of stairs into the temple" said Abbot

"thanks" said Drago as he and Jade followed Abbots directions, as he was making his way to the temple he noticed everbody was staring at him and whispering amongst eachother and he found himself standing outside the temple he felt like a nervous wreck Jade noticed this and squeezed his hand.

"remember don't worry i'm here for you" said Jade with an encouraging smile on her face

"I know that and thanks" said Drago as he kissed Jade then he took a deep breath and walked into the temple

* * *

sorry about the cliffhanger I have to get off the computer now (darn parents) thanks for all those who have followed the story and I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can  



	11. Chapter 11

Drago's Redemption

When Drago walked in the temple he saw a big dragon statue in the end of the room he continued to walk in when he heard a voice.

"Drago is that actually you" said a woman who looked like she was in her teens she looked like a female version of Drago but was blue instead of green.

"Liz it is you" said Drago as they gave eachother a big hug

"wow I never thought that I would ever see you again" said Liz

"me too god I miss you" said Drago

"who is this" saiand Liz need to talk about you so you go ahead" said Jade with a smile

"oh its like that is it" said Drago with a smile giving Jade a kiss then making his way to the big room.

When he walked in he saw his mother who looked like Shendu but was blue (well she is the Water Dragon)

"Drago you have finally returned" said his mother

"yeah the Forest Shadow said you have something to say to me" said Drago

"yeas I do, what do you remember of the day when this temple was overun " asked his mother

"well not very much I remember being seperated from Liz and being carried away from someone then dad says he found me and the guy who took me away and then he said he looked after me from there" said Drago

"yes I should have known that your father would have tracked you down eventually"

"what do you mean" asked Drago

"what you mean he never told you" said his mother

"no whatever that is" said Drago

"well he helped overun the temple in fact he is the one who killed me and the emperor Sun Hai took my powers and claimed himself to be a god" said his mother

"now why aren't I very suprised by that" said Drago

"so who is that girl in there with Liz" asked the Water Dragon

"her name is Jade she's my girlfriend" replied Drago

"so now that you know that you know of Shendu and his trechery what are you going to do now" asked his mother

"well I don't know, I was thinking of staying here but Jade has to go home in modern time Earth so I guess going back with her but I just don't know what to do I was thinking of going back to the imperial arena theres so many options but I can't just choose one" said Drago

"well its your choice but your sister missed you so much and will miss you again if you decide to leave" said the Water Dragon

"yeah well can me and Jade spend the night here and I can give my decision tomorrow" asked Drago

"yes of course" said his mother

Drago then left his mothers chamber and went back to Jade and Liz who eaves dropped on the whole thing.

"so I guess you two heard the whole thing" yep we did" said Liz

"are you okay about that with what happened with Shendu and everything" asked Jade

"yeah I guess so but the next time we fight I am going to smoke his ass" said Drago

"so Drago what are you going to do are you going back with Jade or are you staying here" asked Liz

"I don't know i'll make my decision tomorrow right now I need to be alone and i'm tired" said Drago made his way outside the temple

"I hope he's okay" said Liz

"so do I" said Jade wondering what Drago was going to do she doesn't want to go back to Earth without him she but wants to see Jackie, Uncle and Tohru again.

* * *

Sorry about the short chapter I wanted to get the reunion out of the way and go from there again i'll update as soon as I can 


	12. Chapter 12

Drago's Redemption

Drago was standing in the balcony of his room that his mother let him use for the night he was thinking on whether to go back with Jade or stay with Liz and his mother he was snapped out of his thought when Jade walked in and wrapped her arms around his neck and planted a kiss on the lips.

"so have you made a decision yet" asked Jade

"no I still don't know what to do I really want to go back with you but I just can't leave my sister" said Drago

"well we could take Liz with us I quite like her" said Jade

"yeah we could I never thought of that if its okay with her" said Drago as he kissed Jade. After a minute of making out Jade pulled away.

"maybe I can help you to make up your mind" said Jade as she sat on her bed and motioned for Drago to join her which he did laying on top of Jade as they kissed again and Jade slowly taking off her top and Drago taking off his shirt and threw it aside and kissed her shoulder and chest then Jade and Drago began to make love which continued on for the rest of the night.

(next morning)

Drago and Jade finally stopped making love, they were panting and sweating with Jade resting her head on Dragos chest with his arm around her.

"I hope... that changed... your mind" panted Jade

"hell...yeah" panted Drago

"so does that... mean you're... going to come back ...with me" panted Jade again

"yeah" Drago also panted then Jade hugged him and rolled on top of him and started making love again

When they finally stopped and got up they saw Liz and they decided to ask her if she would go with them

"hey Liz i've finally made a decision on what i'm doing" said Drago

"oh yeah what are you doing" asked Liz

"I want to go back but I would love it if you came with me so is it okay if you come with us?" asked Drago

"really, i'd love to if its okay with mom" said Liz happily as she hugged Drago who hugged her back and she ran off to ask the Water Dragon if she could go with them

"well she seems happy" said Jade with a smile

After about twenty minutes Liz came back with a back pack

"so I take it that you are coming with us" said Drago

"yep so where are we going then" said Liz happily

"well we better see if Jackie or anyone else has come to the Jade Empire to look for us so we better look around for them and see if Uncle can help get us back to Earth" said Jade

"sounds good to me" said Drago as the three of them made their way down to the mountain and back to the Imperial City

* * *

I hope you like that chapter (especially you Dragolover) sorry about it being short again 


	13. Chapter 13

Drago's Redemption

Drago, Jade and Liz were in the imperial city deciding to what they were going to do next.

"I say we look for Jackie, Uncle and Tohru they have to be some where" said Jade

"yeah but we don't know where though" said Drago after he said that Qui came out of no where

"Drago there you are I need your help the silver division champion is supposed to have a match against the Sung brothers and iron soilder his partner never turned up and I need you to replace him" begged Qui

"alright but this better be worth it as i've got my own problems" said Drago

When Drago got in the arena he saw the Sung brothers and soilder but was shocked to see who his partner turned out to be none other then Jackie.

"Chan what are you doing here" said Drago

"I should say the same thing and wheres Jade" said Jackie

"shes fine" said Drago

The Sung brothers and Soilder attacked them but using Jackies speed and Dragos magic they managed to win and as they made their way back to the tavern where they met up with Jade, Liz, Uncle and Tohru as Jade ran up and hugged Jackie.

Jade i've been worried sick about you where have you been" said Jackie

"don't worry Dragos took good care of me" said Jade

"he better have" said Jackie looking at Drago then at Liz

"whos this" asked Jackie

"this is my sister Liz" said Drago

"AIYAAH another Demon" said Uncle

"Uncle calm down Liz is not evil she just wants to be with Drago" said Jade

"so now how are we going to get back to Earth" asked Drago

"i'll make a spell but it may take a while" said Uncle

"please mr Chan may I go with you to Earth" asked Liz

"hmmm" said Jackie thinking about it

"please Jackie shes really nice" said Jade

"oh okay she can come" said Jackie

"YIPEEEE" yelled Jade and Liz in unison

* * *

There you go and sorry for not updating in a whil hope you like it 


	14. Chapter 14

Dragos Redemption

"so what are we going to do while we wait for Uncle to finish that spell" asked Jade

"well we could keep going to the arena but i'm getting bored of it, theres also the market there really isn't much to do here anymore" said Drago

"or we could just check in to a hotel and not come out until Uncles finished" said Jade with a sly grin running her finger down Dragos chin

"ooh naughty" said Drago tickling Jade which Jade burst out with laughter and trieing to do it back to Drago but he was too strong

"give up yet" said Drago

"yes you win" said Jade hugging Drago and giggling while Jackie watched and sighed

"teenagers" said Jackie

* * *

Two days later in the morning Jade and Drago were in a bed with Jackie and Liz in seperate beds next to them when Uncle burst in. 

"HACTHA I'VE DONE IT" shouted Uncle making everyone jump

"wha wha whats happening" said Drago

"i've finished the spell that will get us back home" said Uncle

"can't we wait till the afternoon to go to Earth i'm still tired" said Liz

"your aunts and Uncles are destroying Earth right now so we have to ge back to Earth as soon as possible" said Jackie getting up

"oh why didn't you say so" said Liz getting up as well

"give me five minutes" said Drago

"oh no you're getting up now mister" said Jade as she put her hand under the quilt and Drago yelled (no need to know what happened there)

"YOW whats wrong with you woman" shouted Drago as Jade giggled

"well that got you up didn't it" said Jade laughing

"yeah and painfully as well" said Drago holding his crutch as Jade continued to giggle as she hugged him

"i'm sorry will you ever forgive me" said Jade putting on the puppy dog face and hugging him

"I suppose theres some way I could let you off this time" he said rolling his eyes

"yay I love you Drago" said Jade hugging him

"er are we finished i'd like to get back to Earth while theres still an Earth to back to" said Jackie as Uncle prepared the spell and a portal opened and they all jumped through it and when they got to Earth it was left with buildings crumbled and barely standing and everything was broken in some way.

"so is this Earth" asked Liz

"yeah but better when your aunts and uncles came back and ruined everything" replied Jade

"well lets find them and kick their ass" said Drago

"well lets find them and see if anyone is around that can help us" said Jackie and then Drago saw a big palace and no doubt figured that is where they will be and made a run for it.

"Drago where are you going" shouted Jade

"that palace is where they will be and i'm going there right now" said Drago as he ran for the palace as everyone ran after him.

* * *

Sorry for not updating in a while and i'd like to thank you everyone who has followed the story and the end of it is coming soon but there will be a sequel but i'm not giving any spoilers on what happens and don't forget to review until next chapter see ya  



End file.
